onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:92.23.134.64
Welcome edit war Please stop reverting edits on Chapter 716 and use the talk page to resolve your dispute with Cpt.Canuck. 23:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I can't find a simlar warning on Canuck's page, can you point it out to me? there is no warning on my page, btw you respond on other people's talk pages and remember to sign your posts-- 00:12, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I left a warning here because I wasn't sure if you knew the policy and if an edit war goes on for too long an admin will lock the page. And you should make a new section on the person's talk page when you respond and sign your posts like this ~~~~ to make it easier for people to respond. 00:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, first I'm not a user so I have no idea how to sign my posts. I think it's pretty clear given the page's context who this is, but if I'm shown how to sign I'll do so. Second, why isn't there a warning on your page when you are the one undoing my edit constantly, and unlike myself without reason? 00:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah, vigp. I'm quite aware of the rules, I'm only wondering if Canuck is as well. I think a discussion is needed. 00:21, August 3, 2013 (UTC) because i know of the policies of this wiki, and to answer as to why i did not start a header about it on the talk page its because awcs never use talk pages or check them, as for my reason as to why i kept on undoing your edits its probably the same reason you kept on undoing mine: i believed my summary to be better-- 00:23, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Awcs? And I'm sorry Canuck but that belief is laughable. It's not a big deal, but come on. Compare our respective styles with pretty much any standard of good english. Plus the small detail at the start of the article - it was not clear that the Brothers had combined, and it's incorrect to refer to what looks like a huge Kelly Funk as anything other than that. 00:28, August 3, 2013 (UTC) anonymous wiki contributors. and yes i do believe it to be better, as you believe yours is better-- 00:31, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm more than willing to take this to the talk page. The question about belief is, whose view is more grounded in reality? 00:36, August 3, 2013 (UTC) this will probably be resolved in a compromise with a long summary that combines aspects from both of our summaries-- 00:39, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. Of course, it's currently only the pair of us who care, so how do more people get involved? Or shall we just start going through the individual points here and now? 00:46, August 3, 2013 (UTC) well if we take it to the article's talk page it would attract more people's attention and thus more people's input about the summary but if we do it here we can work things out between the two of us, so how do you want to do this?-- 00:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC)